


Electric

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Elemental Magic, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kissing, Multi, Richie Tozier Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: On the day you're born, you are given an elemental power. And on your tenth birthday, you inherit some of your soulmate's power.Sonia Kaspbrak never mentioned this to her son.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this! I worked really hard on it, and I was under a lot of pressure.
> 
> What everyone's powers are:  
> Eddie: Pyrokinesis (Fire powers)  
> Richie: Hydrokinesis (Water powers)  
> Beverly: Cyrokinesis (Ice powers)  
> Ben: Photokinesis (Light powers)  
> Bill: Aerokinesis (Air powers)  
> Stan: Geokinesis (Earth powers)  
> Mike: Umbrakinesis (Shadow powers)

On the day you’re born, you are given an elemental power. It is either received by heredity or according to your astrological sign, the former being the most common way of inheritation. Sometimes, in rare cases, one will get no powers at birth and will need to learn all powers to find the one that suited them best.

 

And when you turn ten years old, you’ll get a bit of your soulmate’s power. The powers don’t even make sense sometimes.

 

The thing is, Sonia Kaspbrak never mentioned the soulmate part. When she lost her husband, she vowed to have the last thing she had to be around her for as long as she could, the last thing being her son, Eddie.

 

She starts giving him medication to control him. At first, it started small, when he was diagnosed with a peanut allergy. Then when he was eight, he was given an inhaler, under the belief that he had asthma. More and more pills were shoved down his throat.

 

There were the ones he knew about, but there was one he didn’t know. Tazadryl.

 

_Tazadryl: A black market drug made to suppress your soulmate’s powers. It is a tasteless, white capsule that can be fatal to the consumer if taken incorrectly._

 

Sonia found the drug when Eddie was young, at first using it for herself after Frank’s death. Then when Eddie was nearing his tenth birthday, she started using it on him as well.

 

She started putting it in their food at every meal, sometimes in their drinks on roadtrips.

 

It worked. Until he was fourteen, when he figured out that all his medications (Except his EPIpen) were placebos. Sonia stopped the use of Tazadryl on Eddie.

 

Now he was fifteen, and his soulmate’s power hasn’t emerged yet.

 

Eddie was at Bill’s for their weekly sleepover. Bill’s parents loved all of the Losers, allowing them to use their basement as their hangout spot.

 

Everyone is sitting in their seats. Bill is sitting between Mike and Stan, his arm draped over the blonde’s shoulder and the other hand intertwined with Mike’s.

Bev was sitting on Ben’s lap, her back against his chest.

 

And then there was Richie. He was playing with his cup of water, because that’s what soothes his ADHD.

 

“Richie, can you fucking stop?” Stan annoyingly asks. Richie immediately stops, by splashing the water to Stan. “Dude!”

 

“Sorry, Stan, I guess you’re wet for me rather than Big Bill and Micycle there,” Richie says, making Stan to roll his eyes.

 

“I swear to God, I will make Bill create a huge motherfucking gust of wind to get you away from me,” Stan huffs.

 

Everyone laughs.

 

“Shit, smoke break,” Bev quietly says, beckoning Eddie to come with her.

 

Once outside, Beverly takes out her pack of cigarettes, taking one out.

 

“Light me up, Eds.”

 

Eddie snaps his fingers, his index finger lighting into a small flame. He points it to her cigarette, lighting it. She takes the cigarette to her mouth, sucking the toxen in and breathing it out.

 

“How’s your soulmate power coming along?” She asks.

 

“Same as the last time you asked me,” He replies coldly.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s just… you, Ben, Mike, Stan, and Bill all found each other. And I haven’t found my soulmate,” He says sadly.

 

“You know, I did some research on that drug your mom gave you. Tazadryl, right?” Eddie nods. “They say that if you take Tazadryl for a specific amount of time, you’re still in line of getting a soulmate, it’ll just take a little longer to find them.”

 

“Great. Fucking great,” Eddie mumbles.

 

“It doesn’t mean you’ll not find them, you still have a chance!”

 

“Yeah, but I might be forty when I find them! My mom suppressed their power for years, Bev!”

 

Suddenly, they hear a yell from Ben inside.

 

“Goddammit, Richie!” Ben’s voice was muffled by the door.

 

Bev and Eddie run back inside, finding everyone, but Richie, drenched in water.

 

“What the hell, man?!” Mike yells.

 

“It wasn’t me this time!” Richie defends.

 

“Yeah, r-r-right, that’s w-what you s-s-said before,” Bill stutters.

 

“I swear, it wasn’t me,” Richie says firmly.

 

“Eddie, help us out?” Stan offers.

 

Eddie goes to the damp individuals, making a group hug. The hug instantly warms them up.

 

“Thanks, Eds,” Mike says as Eddie lets go of them.

 

Bill dries off their hair with his aerokinetic power.

 

Bev wonders what happened.

 

\--------------------

 

The next morning wasn’t so good. Eddie felt a weird wet sensation on his back as he was waking up.

 

“What the? Oh, shit!” He huffs quietly. He gets off the couch, walking to Ben’s sleeping bag. “Ben… Ben!”

 

Eddie gently shakes him awake.

 

“What?” Ben groggily asks.

 

“Something’s going on,” Eddie quietly says.

 

Ben helps Eddie up, leading them into the bathroom adjacent to the basement. Ben snaps his fingers, lighting the bulbs above the mirror.

 

“What happened, bud?” Ben asks concernedly.

 

“I don’t know. I just woke up feeling all wet,” Eddie explains.

 

“Okay, um… can you warm yourself up at all?”

 

Eddie tried focusing on hot things to warm himself. Nothing was really working.

 

“I can’t, it’s too much water, I’m extinguishing.”

 

This sent Ben into a panic. Whenever Eddie felt too extinguished, he was weak. He had to be around warmth to get himself well again.

 

“Okay… okay… let’s see…” Ben murmurs.

 

Ben leaves the bathroom, going upstairs to the Denbrough’s linen closet. He grabs two thick towels, hopefully not Sharon’s good towels. He also grabs a space heater that was lazily stored away. Ben returns a moment later, Eddie now sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“I got some towels. Let me just wrap them around you,” He says, draping the towels on Eddie’s small shoulders. “There you go…”

 

Ben plugs the space heater into an outlet, turning it to the medium setting.

 

“You feeling any better?” Ben asks.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m okay,” Eddie says a little weak.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I dunno, I just woke up all wet and… I got you ‘cause I didn’t know who else to get.”

 

Ben starts chewing at his lip, thinking about what the smaller boy told him.

 

“And… and with the thing with the water earlier, it’s scaring me.”

 

“Have you ever thought of… maybe it’s your soulmate’s power emerging?”

 

Eddie rubs his arm in attempts to warm up.

 

“No, not really,” Eddie shrugs.

 

“Well, it adds up. When I got Bev’s powers, there were icicles hanging from my ceiling, and now you’re dealing with water abilities. It all adds up.”

 

Well, Ben is right. If this is Eddie’s soulmate, then it’s normal.

 

But there is only one person he knows who has the water element. Richie Tozier.

 

\--------------------

 

Richie’s known his soulmate’s powers since, well, his tenth birthday. He can easily remember the day he talked to his mother and father about it as if it was yesterday.

 

_“Mama, Dad?” Richie calls when he walks through the door._

 

_“In the kitchen, honey!” Maggie says back._

 

_Richie walks through the kitchen and he gets a whiff of chocolate. He was going to have Stan, Bill and Eddie over later that night._

 

_“Hey, birthday boy!” Wentworth says, picking Richie up and spinning him around. “How was your day?”_

 

_“Fine,” Richie sadly says._

 

_“Just fine?” Maggie asks, setting the cake on the table. “Did something happen?”_

 

_Richie shrugs. Went sets him back down on the ground._

 

_“Bud, you know that you can come to us for anything.”_

 

_Richie stays silent for a moment, but when Maggie places her hand on top of her son’s, he speaks up._

 

_“I found out who my soulmate is.”_

 

_“Is that a bad thing?” Maggie asks._

 

_“He doesn’t know who his is,” Richie says vaguely._

 

_“Well, what power does he have?” Went asks._

 

_“Pyrokinesis.”_

 

_They look at him very confused._

 

_“No matter who your soulmate is, I’m sure that they’ll know what an amazing young man you will turn out to be,” Maggie says._

 

_Richie shoots her a toothy grin._

 

After their talk, Richie, Stan, Bill and Eddie ate the birthday cake.

 

Richie never told anyone about his soulmate.

 

\--------------------

 

It’s been two days since the sleepover. Eddie and Richie were studying for a biology test next week. Richie was on the floor, writing some notes and Eddie was at his desk quizzing him with notes.

 

“What are lipids?” Eddie asks.

 

“Fats?” Richie nervously replies.

 

“Correct,” Eddie says, marking off the answer.

 

“How come you left the sleepover early?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie starts playing with the hem of his shorts, “Ben told you, Ma wanted me home before you all woke up.”

 

“Yeah, and I know it’s bullshit,” Richie says.

 

“What?”

 

“I can tell when Ben is lying. So when I called him out, he spilled everything,” Richie explains. “What the fuck happened?”

 

“Nothing happened.”

 

“Fucking lies! Tell me!” Richie demands.

 

“No!” Eddie yells back.

 

“Goddammit, Eds, it’s not the end of the fucking world!”

 

“I’m scared!” Eddie admits, his eyes squeezed shut. When he opens them, he notices that his papers are drenched in water.

 

Richie calms down after this outburst.

 

“Get out,” Eddie says quietly. “Now!”

 

Richie grabs his stuff and leaves. Eddie sits on the bed, crying his eyes out.

 

\--------------------

 

Eddie starts avoiding the group after their fight. At first, it was not sitting with them at lunch. Then it escalated to not saying hello on their way into school, not texting the Losers, and even missing the weekly sleepover for the next month.

 

Eddie was in his drama class with Bev. They were to study The Tempest for their new project. Eddie was doing most of the work, and Bev was trying to start a conversation.

 

“So, I heard that Luke will ask Gracie out.”

 

“… cool,” He mumbles.

 

“You haven’t talked to us for awhile. Is something going on?”

 

That strikes a nerve in Eddie.

 

“No, nothing’s going on.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The bell rings, dismissing everyone from the class.

 

“I gotta go,” Eddie says as he runs out the door. Bev catches up to him as he’s walking to his next class, though.

 

“Eddie, what in the actual fuck is going on?” Bev asks. “You haven’t hung out with us since you had that big fight with Richie.”

 

“Listen, I can’t be around him. Not until I figure out my…” He trails off. “I can’t get you hurt until my soulmate’s powers are under control.”

 

“Eddie, we can help-”

 

“No. I need to do this on my own,” Eddie starts walking in the other direction.

 

“You don’t understand!” Bev calls.

 

“Please, Beverly. Don’t make this any harder.”

 

Bev watches Eddie walk off. She needs to do something.

 

\--------------------

 

Everyone has a plan to coax Eddie and Richie to be with them. It started with Bill.

 

**[Bill]: We’re hanging out today. Wanna come?**

**[Eddie]: Is richie gonna be there?**

**[Bill]: No, he’s with his parents in Indiana.**

**[Bill]: We’re meeting at my house.**

 

Bill knew it was a lie. Everyone but Richie and Eddie knew it was a lie.

 

**[Bill]: Rich.**

**[Richie]: Yeah??**

**[Bill]: The group is meeting up at my place today.**

**[Richie]: See you there.**

 

\--------------------

 

As Eddie approaches Bill’s house, he senses that something is up. He bottles that down, and knocks on the door. Sharon greets him warmly, leading him to the basement.

 

“What are we-” Eddie stops his sentence when he sees Richie sitting next to Beverly. “What is this?”

 

“You two haven’t been hanging out since the last sleepover and…” Ben trails off.

 

“You need to get your fucking act together,” Stan finishes.

 

Everyone who’s a part of this is standing from their seats now.

 

“S-so we’re l-l-l-leaving you in here until you b-both make up,” Bill says as they walk out.

 

Richie and Eddie hear the door click, signifying that someone locked it.

 

There was no going back.

 

“So…” Richie mumbles.

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me,” Eddie says angrily.

 

“Dude, we have to talk at one point. And remember, we’re locked in here,” Richie points out.

 

Eddie turns away from him.

 

“Your soulmate’s power is hydrokinesis, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” Eddie growls.

 

“When you get angry, their power emerges. I know,” Richie challenges.

 

“I said shut up,” Eddie says, getting in Richie’s face.

 

Richie shuts up, but kisses Eddie aggressively. Eddie’s eyes widen, but he relaxes into the kiss. The kiss is somewhat sloppy, but they find a rhythm that works well for them. They part after a few minutes, and Eddie feels much calmer.

 

“Feel relaxed?”

 

“Yeah,” Eddie whispers.

 

Richie wraps his arms around the smaller boy, whispering reassurances in his ear.

 

They were soulmates. There was no doubt about that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I hope it wasn't too scattered!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
